Requested stories!
by 01allmightfan
Summary: Hi! This is for any requests that somebody asks for from G or on here! Feel free to pm me with a request or leave it in the review thingy! Thank you!


"Recovery Girl? Are you here? I need my antibiotics." Izuku says as he walked into the office.

A girl with black hair looks up with a friendly smile. "Hi! I'm taking over for Recovery Girl for a little while. She had to go stop a fight between a guy named Torino and Toshinori. Apparently they had different opinions on what Taiyaki was better." She says as she bounds up to Izuku. "Hi! My name is Rizzy! What can I do for you?"

Izuku couldn't speak. He still wasn't used to talking to girls that weren't Uraraka or Mei. Gulping he points towards the medicine cabinet. "I-I-I-I need my um..my...pills! Yep my pills." He says with as he looks down at the floor.

"Pills? Oh! You must be Izuku right? Recovery said you'd be stopping by. Just a sec!" Rizzy says as she starts opening drawers. "Ah ha! Ok one pink antibiotic. Ugh. Those ones melt fast."

Izuku laughs softly and nods. "I got careless and forgot to get the water out of my ears." He says as he took the little plastic cup.

"Ear infection?"

"Yep. Hurts worse than a slap to the face."

Rizzy chuckles as Izuku took the pill. "Hey wait! I remember you! You fought Todoroki at the sports festival didn't you?" She asks as Izuku trew the little cup into the garbage.

Izuku spent a good half hour taking with Rizzy about quirks, healing and the sports festival before he got up enough courage to ask her something that he wasn't sure he knew how to ask. "U-Uh Rizzy? D-Do you want t-t-to h-hang out sometime?" He asks in a soft, unsure voice.

"Yeah, sure! How about the arcade? T-Tomorrow, after school? We can bring causal clothes and change before leaving!" Rizzy says smiling brightly. "We can meet at the front gate."

Izuku nods with a bright smile of his own. "Y-Yeah! I can't wait!"

* * *

"What have I done?" Izuku groans as he drops face first onto his bed which was covered in the boys clothes. "I have absolutely nothing to wear."

A knock on his door made him sit up a bit so his voice would be heard. "Come in!" He says before face planting again.

The door opened to reveal Present Mic, Toshinori, Aoyama and Koda holding bags of stuff in their hands. "Young Midoriya we've heard of your little date. We are here to help you prepare." Toshi says smiling.

Izuku cocks a brow as a red head he knows all to well pops up with multiple backpacks and hair brushes in hand. Smiling Izuku stood and invited them in.

* * *

" _Non, non!_ He should wear the sparkly one!" Aoyama says as the red head from earlier runs a brush through Izuku's hair.

"Ow! Careful Aizawa-sama!" Izuku says when his hair was pulled to hard.

"Sorry kiddo!"

"Touma why did you bring so many backpacks?" Present Mic asks as he picked up one with angel wings sewn into the sides.

"Oh because it might be too hard to carry around that big yellow one around everywhere." The red head says as he pulls out a headband.

Izuku pushes the hand that was trying to put eyeliner on him away. He noticed Koda holding something in his arms while holding up a shaky hand. "Koda? Did you want to say something?" Izuku asks gently.

The other boy jumped slightly but nodded. He held out a fuzzy dark green hoodie with bunny ears on the hood and a fluffy tail on the bottom, a pair of black jeans, a black tank top with a cat face on it and a backpack with little bat wings coming out of the sides. "Whoa! Nice pick Koda!" Izuku says as he jumps up from the incoming comb and took the clothes. "I like these ones! Imma try them on!"

Koda smiles as Izuku walks into the closet to change...before he screams. Walking back out Izuku kicks a rubber snake out of his room with a growl. "Kacchan! Not funny!" He yells before getting changed again.

Izuku walks out a moment later wearing the clothes that Koda picked. "I am loving this." Izuku says as he was given fingerless gloves by All Might and a beanie by Present Mic.

"Hmm. Not what I would've picked but you look good Izu! What do you think Aoyama?" Touma asks the blonde next to him.

"Magnifique~! The cute hoodie really makes him look more adorable, especially with that baby face, _oui_?" Aoyama asks with a smile.

" _Oui!_ " Everybody except Izuku says since the greenette was hiding his red face in his hood.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Izuku walks out of the boys bathroom where Monama just gave him a pep talk with Tetsutetsu. Quickly walking to the front gate he spots Sero and Kaminari talking to Rizzy.

"Hey guys!" Izuku says smiling.

"Whoa! Looking good Midoriya!" Sero says smiling with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sero-kun!" Izuku says before seeing Rizzy up close.

Rizzy had her hair tied into a french braid that was laying against her shoulder. Her shirt that showed her belly button a bit that also had a giant rose near the hip, a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and a pair of high tops that completed her outfit.

"P-Pretty." Izuku says with a blush.

Rizzy blushed along with him as Sero and Kaminari chuckle. "Dude you said that out loud!" Kaminari says as he slung a arm over Izuku's shoulders.

Izuku immediately hid his face in Kaminari's shoulder as Sero and Rizzy chuckled. "Oh! I hope you don't mind but I invited Kaminari and Sero to join us Midoriya." Rizzy says as she looked down at her shoes.

"O-Oh that's fine! I hope you guys like the arcade!" Izuku says smiling.

Sero nodded as Kaminari punched the air. "I am so going to win that fuzzy Pikachu today!" The blonde boy says loudly.

The other three laugh before they quickly sign out and rush out to the train station.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Izuku says as he pushes a button a few times.

A thump from inside the machine made Izuku and Rizzy cheer as the former pulls the Qposket out of the prize slot. "Yes! Awesome!" Izuku says as Rizzy puts the little figure in her arcade bag. "Oooo! Let's try for that cool pillow!"

Sero and Kaminari smile when Izuku and Rizzy quickly race other to a claw machine with a Free! pillow inside. "Look at our little cinnamon roll! All grown up!" Kaminari says as he wipes a fake tear from his eye.

Sero chuckles and kisses the top of his boyfriends head. "Come on I think I saw that fuzzy Pikachu in a claw machine near tge stairs." Sero says before laughing as Kaminari quickly ran towards the machines.

"A little more to the right! Yeah!" Rizzy says as she hops in place when the claw went around the pillow.

Izuku watches it and groans when it didn't fall. "Oooo what if I stab it?" Izuku asks as he puts another coin in.

This time the top of the pillow was stabbed and toppled into the shoot. Both teens cheered as they high tened (high fived with both hands). Izuku pulled the pillow out and sighed at how soft it was. Rizzy giggled while Izuku nuzzled the soft pillow.

"Hey I saw a kuji downstairs! Do you want to try it?" She asks just as Kaminari rushes over with the Pikachu plush.

"I caught a Pikachu!" He yells as he shook the toy.

Izuku and Rizzy laughed as they picked up their prizes. "Come on, we're going to do a kuji!" Izuku says with a smile.

"Oooo yes! I so wanna do the new Detective Conan one!" Kaminari says as Sero walked over with a Spiderman figure in his arms.

"Check it out! I got it on my first try!" Sero says proudly.

"Aww! I wanted to go for that one!" Izuku laughs. "Awesome Sero-kun! Come on! Detective Conan kuji time!"

Izuku and Kaminari quickly run down the stairs while yelling; "Only one truth prevails!"

Rizzy and Sero smile at each other as they calmly walk down the stairs. "Our boys sure are energetic, huh?" Sero asks as he watches Izuku and Kaminari bounce in place in line.

"O-Our boys?" Rizzy asks with a blush.

Sero chuckles as he gets in line with Kaminari and Izuku. Rizzy smiles and joins the boys while looking at all the different lotteries.

* * *

Humming Izuku holds Rizzy's hand as they cross the street to a conveyor restaurant. Walking in Izuku holds the door open for Rizzy, Sero and Kaminari before joining them at a booth. "Hey let's do a challenge! Who ever can eat the most food wins dessert but the losers have to pay from dinner!" Kaminari says with a mischievous smile.

Izuku and Rizzy look at each before nodding determinedly unaware that a certain cowboy hero and 18+ hero were watching them from across the way. "Your on!" Rizzy and Izuku says while high fiving Sero and Kaminari.

"Alright! Let the hungriest couple win!" Kaminari says smiling.

"C-Couple?!" Izuku and Rizzy say a bit to loudly with dark blushes on their faces.

The disguised heroes have to stiffle their laugh, as do the three disguised heros in the booth next to theirs.

* * *

Izuku placed another plate on one of his piles just as his next four plates arrived. Kaminari tried to eat another shimp tempura but just couldn't. "Argh! I'm out! My stomach hurts!" He says as he puts his last plate on his others.

Sero groans as he struggles to eat another piece of teriyaki beef. Rizzy smiles as she chows down on her fried rice and points her chopsticks at Sero. "Give up! Your stomach can't handle much more!" She smirks as she reaches over and uses her quirk on Kaminari.

The blonde sighs happily as the ache in his stomach disappears. "Thank you Rizzy." He says as he wipes his hands with a wet wipe from his pocket.

Rizzy nods as Sero waves a napkin in surrender. "I give! How could you two eat that much?!" The tape hero asks as Rizzy heals him too.

"I have to eat five thousand calories a day for my training." Izuku replies as he grabs two rice balls off the rotating conveyor belt.

"I need to eat a lot to use my quirk." Rizzy says as she eats a piece of pork from her noodles.

"Lucky." Kaminari and Kaminari groan as Izuku and Rizzy high five without looking.

Kaminari and Sero smirk before nodding. "You two are so cute together you know? Two cinnamon rolls sitting in a tree and what not. So when can we expect a little Rizzy or Midoriya to be running around the dorm?" Sero asks before being hit by a flying rice ball.

Izuku and Rizzy blush, hiding their faces in their hands. Kaminari laughed as Sero tried to figure out where the rice ball came from.

A man with a thin blonde mustache grumbles softly as he angrily ate a rice ball. "To young to be having babies." He growled.

"Says the man who got a woman pregnant before their first year of high school." Says one of the other men at the table.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

Izuku blushed as he held Rizzy's hand again. The sun was setting which ment it was close to curfew which also ment they had to get back. Izuku held half of their wins in his free hand while Rizzy held their other half.

"Today was really fun! W-Would you want to...do it again?" Izuku asks a bit nervously.

"Yes!" Rizzy says before blushing and looking away. "I-I mean yeah! I'd love to!"

Izuku smiles as they walk up to Rizzy's dorm. "G-Great! Um...how about next Friday? We can go back to Sega or we can visit the amusement park!" Izuku says smiling happily.

"Oooo yes! That sounds awesome! Let's go to the amusement park though. My friend Yami told me that the park was going to do a heroes day next Friday." Rizzy says smiling.

"Cool! S-So I guess I'll see you next Friday." Izuku says as he looks down at Rizzy.

"Y-Yeah...ok I need to get something off my chest!" Rizzy says suddenly.

"O-Ok! Go ahead!"

"I..I got nervous last night and some of the girls from your class and my class helped me pick out my clothes and I think they sent Kaminari and Sero to spy on us." Rizzy says as she looks down.

Izuku let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh that startled Rizzy. "Oh my god! Two of my teachers, two of my friends and my boss helped me with my clothes last night too!" He says smiling. "And I know Snipe, Midnight, Present Mic, All Might and Aizawa have been spying on us all night!"

The teachers that were mentioned fell out of the bush they were using as a shield before quickly running away when All Might picked up Present Mic and Aizawa and yelled; "SCATTER!"

Izuku and Rizzy laugh as they run away. "They really don't know how to hide All Might do they?" Izuku asks with a chuckle.

"Well he is seven feet tall." Rizzy says with a smile.

Izuku smiles again as he looks down at Rizzy. "S-So Friday?" He asks smiling.

"Friday." Rizzy says smiling.

 _Ten years later..._

"Ok Toshi are you ready?" Izuku asks a little boy with black hair and green eyes.

The little boy nods happily up at his father. Izuku picks the five year old up and carries him into the hospital room where his wife was laying, holding two little bundles in her arms. "Hey Rizzy! How do you feel?" He asks as he carefully puts Toshi down.

"Tired but happy. Toshi, I want you to meet your baby sisters." Rizzy says as she gently moves the blanket away from the babies faces.

One of the babies had a dark green tuft of hair and faint spots on her face that would turn into freckles later on in life. The other baby had a black tuft of hair and also had faint freckles on her cheeks. Toshi looked at them both in awe as he looked at them.

"Hi. I'm your big brother! Well one of them. Shoto is at uncle Sero and uncle Kaminari's house but I know he would want to say what I want to too!" Toshi says as he kisses both babies chubby cheeks. "I will never let anything hurt you ok? Never ever!"

Izuku smiles softly and kisses Rizzy's forehead. "What should we name them?" He asks softly.

"Well I was thinking we could let Toshi and Shoto name them." Rizzy says softly.

Izuku smiles and nods. "That sounds like a great idea." He says softly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Daddy! Mommy!" Toshi says as he raises his hand, accidentally causing a pen to float towards him. "Whoops."

Izuku chuckles and takes the pen from him. "What's wrong monkey?" He asks softly.

"I want to name my little sister with the green hair!" He says smiling.

"Ok buddy. What do you want to name her?" Izuku asks as he watches his son touch the rings on his hand.

"I want to name her after grandma. I want to name her Inko." Toshi says, startling his father. "I want to honour grandma even if I never got to meet her."

Izuku's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his son tightly. "I-Inko it is then." He says as he kisses the boy's forehead with a watery smile.

Rizzy smiles as Shoto runs in and hugs his dad's leg. The four year old was then picked up by his father. "Hey buddy." He says as his son wiped his eyes for him.

"Daddy don't cry! Everything is gonna be ok! Can I name my sister now?" The green haired boy asks as he points to the black tufted baby.

"How did you...? Dad's? Are you out there?" Izuku asks with a chuckle.

"Surprise! We brought stuff for Rizzy, the babies and we also brought them." Present Mic says as Yami, Gou Gou, Sero and Kaminari walk in.

"Congratulations!" They say as All Might and Aizawa walk in with smiles on their faces.

Izuku smiles until he hears Shoto speak up. "Ichika! There are different ways to write it but hers should be wrote like One Thousand powers!" Shoto says smiling proudly.

"One Thousand Flowers buddy. Not One Thousand Powers." Sero says with a chuckle.

"Oh. One Thousand Flowers!" Shoto says proudly.

Izuku smiles as he looks at his family. "Inko and Ichika Midoriya-Yamada. That sounds good to me." Rizzy says with a smile.

Izuku nods as he kisses each one of his kids' foreheads before kissing Rizzy happily. He never thought he would have this before but now that he did he will never give them up. Never.


End file.
